


Out of the Bag

by DeadMansQuestions



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMansQuestions/pseuds/DeadMansQuestions
Summary: Ren and Makoto were aware of the possibility that their relationship will one day be revealed. But the big question that haunted their minds is not a matter of if, but when.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired after a short fan comic made by Sophie. Be sure to follow her on twitter to see more of her fantastic artwork at https://twitter.com/min_ssss?lang=en
> 
> If you want to find the original comic, here's the link:  
> https://twitter.com/min_ssss/status/894814030715437056

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji sees that two of his friends are acting suspiciously lately, and wonders what is going on between them.

Ryuji Sakamoto may not be the sharpest member of the Phantom Thieves, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t tell that something’s fishy when he sees it.

It was another routine Phantom Thieves meeting in the attic of Café Leblanc, though it seemed less of a meeting and more of a casual gathering. Everyone was soon either chatting amongst each other, or engaged in their own personal stuff. Outside from the window leaves of red and brown flew past through the alleyways of Yongen-Jaya, carried by the brisk autumn breeze.

Back when the Phantom Thieves were first formed, they only chose to meet up together to discuss Palace infiltrations or Mementos requests. But as time passed and the group grew closer to one another, their gatherings have become more and more frequent. Discussions on Phantom Thieves business quickly became more casual chitchat between friends. 

Though today will turn out different from those usual days.

Ryuji was leaning against the bed frame, busy reading the latest volume of his favorite manga when he noticed something that caught his eye. And something manages to get Ryuji of all people’s attention, then it must definitely be suspicious. Everyone else, however, was either busy having their own conversations, or too preoccupied with something else.

Peering from the pages of his manga, Ryuji watched as Ren and Makoto deep in their own private conversation by the stairs.

However, it was not the fact that they were chatting with each other that gave him that inkling feeling today. It was how they were acting while chatting with each other that did. 

What first caught his suspicion was how Ren and Makoto separated from the others, making their own little group. He then noticed the long gazes they would share, the occasional blush forming on both their faces, and the smiles they would make to each other. 

Come to think of it, it wasn’t the first time this happened. 

Back when Makoto first joined the Phantom Thieves, the two were quite friendly with each other. Then they started acting weirder and weirder as time passed. 

The rest of the Phantom Thieves had noticed how one of them would stare with a distant look on their face whenever the other talks during meetings. They noticed the cheesy smiles they would occasionally give each another before turning their heads away awkwardly. 

Even in Mementos, Ren and Makoto have been acting strange around each other. Ryuji sometimes caught Ren staring at Makoto, even noticing his eyes fixated on Makoto’s figure in her Phantom Thief outfit, not that Ryuji would blame him. But that’s beside the point!

Ryuji turned to Ann, who was busy texting on her phone, and whispered into her ear. “Yo Ann."

“What?” Ann looked up from her phone, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at Ryuji.

Ryuji motioned to the couple where still immersed in their own little world, subtly glancing at them. “Don’t you think they are acting kinda weird lately?"

Ann raised her eyebrows. “Huh?”

"Don’t you think they are…” Ryuji lowered his voice and whispered the last word into Ann’s ear.

Upon hearing those words, Ann couldn’t help but break out in hysterical laughter that filled the whole room. Ryuji sulked with his arms folded, giving her an annoyed glare. Everyone else began staring at Ann, who’s trying her best to stifle her laughter.

“Guys!” Ann sniggered with tears in her eyes. “This idiot Ryuji thinks that Ren and Makoto are – “

“Oi, shut up!” Ryuji elbowed Ann in the arm, embarrassment forming on his face.

“Are DATING!” She blurted out.

A heavy silence soon fell over the room. Everyone’s eyes fell on Ren and Makoto, stunned by Ann’s words.

A flushed expression appeared on Makoto’s face as she bit her lip, her cheeks turning a rosy hue. The brunette's eyes unceremoniously glanced around before staring at Ren expectantly, her hand awkwardly scratched at her chin in thought. 

Ren remained mute, though a faint luminescent blush soon appeared on his cheeks. He wiped his palms on his jeans, feet shuffling against the hard wood of the attic floor.

Makoto paused for a few seconds, clearing her throat, before she finally turned to the others who were waiting expectantly. 

“Well…” A nervous smile appeared on her face. As if on cue, her fingers slowly interlocked with Ren’s, who simply gave a tense yet cheeky grin in return.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves could only stare in silence upon the revelation. Poor Yusuke remained completely lost. He blinked, wondering why the awkward silence, before realization finally kicked in. Futuba’s lips subtly curled upward into a smirk as she gave a look at Ren with one eyebrow arched. He swore that he could see a glint of deviousness in her eyes. Haru’s hand covered her mouth to suppress a gasp, her cheeks turning pink. At the same time, however, a small grin of approval formed on her lips, elated for the two of them.

Morgana lay outstretched on the couch, a nonplussed look on his face. Having spent most of his time inside Ren’s bag, Morgana had already pieced it all together long ago. He remembered how many times Ren hung out with Makoto. He saw the longing stares that he would give her, only to quickly avert his gaze whenever she looks back.

But the most priceless moment was when they went to the beach. Morgana recalled Ren’s reaction when he saw Makoto in her swimsuit, the wide-eyed expression on his face, his love struck grin, his eyes travelling over every curve on Makoto’s body. Morgana had never let the poor boy live it down ever since.

Holding back a snigger, Morgana watched in amusement, eagerly waiting to see how this would play out now that the two little lovebirds have decided to come clean to the rest.

Ann simply stared blankly at said lovebirds, her mouth agape, completely oblivious to the smug grin that Ryuji was giving her.

“Told ya.” He snickered.

“ **WHAT?!** ” A shriek tore the silence asunder.

/

Sojiro heard the ear-splitting scream of Ann’s voice that shook the entire café, and couldn’t help but smirk. He was busy grinding some coffee beans when Ann’s laughter from upstairs filtered through the floorboards and reach downstairs, and he heard every word that the girl had said.

Back when Makoto had come over to Leblanc for the first time, he noticed that there was something between the two, a sort of awkward tension between them. The way Ren introduced her, how she spoke a bit nervously around him, it all made sense now.

Taking a break, Sojiro prepared himself a cup of coffee for himself and sat down on one of the stools. “Hoo boy... So he managed to get himself a girl.” He chuckled in amusement. “Didn’t think he had it in him.”

Sipping his coffee, he mused to himself as the commotion upstairs dragged on. “Now if only he could do something about that sister of hers.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down inside, Makoto had always childishly dreamt of Ren, publicly professing his love for her to the world. But this was far from what she had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to come up with the idea for this chapter. At first I wanted to have this as the first chapter, but then I saw that the one with the rest of the Phantom Thieves would be a better one to start off with.

It was already sundown, and the Shujin Academy cultural festival was starting to come to a close. With most of the afternoon activities have already finished, the students in charge started to clear them up. Banners and decorations were being taken down, while the floors were being swept of any litter.

Back in the assembly hall, the cultural festival is hosting its post-festival performances. The dance club was currently performing their dance routine onstage. Even as the post-festival performance was going on, the crowd was filled with murmurs and gossip over the main highlight that had occurred that afternoon. 

Every year, the school would invite over a guest celebrity to speak at their cultural festival. And in a landslide vote, celebrity detective Goro Akechi was unanimously chosen as their guest.

Already restless with having ‘The Second Coming of the Detective Prince’, it was the panel itself that took the entire academy by storm: the true identities of the Phantom Thieves. 

Soon, the entire school was rocked by Akechi’s revelation. Hundreds of theories of the Thieves’ identities spread around like wildfire; fast, sweeping with no signs of stopping. 

However, there were some who did not share their enthusiasm. Two students in particular who were standing by the side of the assembly hall were looking rather downcast.

Makoto and Ren were silently watching the dancers perform from afar. However, their minds were more occupied with the sudden and unexpected chain of events that afternoon.

Makoto hugged the sides of her arms, her gaze focused on the floor beneath her. Ren, on the other hand, was staring distantly at the performers. Suddenly, Makoto’s voice cut the silence between them.

“…My apologies for being so distracted. I can’t stop thinking about Akechi… Are we really no match for him?” 

Ren frowned. He recognised that face she made. 

“Hey,” Ren gave her a gentle smile as he slowly extended a reassuring hand and rested it on Makoto’s shoulder, giving it a tight yet gentle squeeze. “I’m sure we can think of something. Let’s just take the time and enjoy ourselves today.”

The brunette flushed upon having Ren’s hand on her shoulder. While they have been dating for a few months, public displays of affection aren’t something that they felt they were ready for. The last thing they need is unnecessary gossip of how the uptight school council president and the delinquent transfer student are in a relationship.

Makoto looked up and saw Ren’s eyes staring deep right at her, radiating a soothing aura. She can’t help but stare back, admiring the ebony pearls that have always made her weak in the knees.

She gave a small smile, “You’re right. What’s done is done. We should enjoy ourselves for the time being.”

Ren smiled and nodded, the couple wholly mesmerized in each other’s gaze. Suddenly, the MC’s voice boomed through the speakers, causing them to break apart in embarrassment, the romantic atmosphere having been evaporated.

“ _And now, it’s time for your favorite student tradition: the Student Sharing Special! Round of applause, everyone!_ ”

Ren and Makoto looked back at the stage as the audience (unenthusiastically) clapped along. The student council president scoffed, “This event is never really popular among the students. The older teachers seem to like it, though.”

Ren smirked. “Doesn’t really surprise me, to be honest.”

“ _All right, who has something to say? Anyone? Anyone?_ ” The MC began gesturing out to the audience, his motions full of energy.

The audience remained silent.

“ _Oh no? I’ll just have to pick someone then!_ ”

Makoto raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Oh, he’s choosing from the crowd? This year’s MC’s actually somewhat capable.”

The MC began looking across the assembly hall, scoping out for a “volunteer” before his eyes fell upon his target. “ _Oooh? Is that our lovely student council president over there!?_ ”

Suddenly, Makoto froze as she felt over a hundred pair of eyes turn to look at her. She let out a squeak. “Huh?”

“ _Come on up here, Miss Prez!_ ”

Makoto’s eyes darted back and forth from the MC and to Ren. She looked pleadingly at her boyfriend, desperately hoping that he could come to her rescue, only to see a stupid grin on his face.

_Traitor!_

“…Do I have to go?” She whined, as if she was five years old again.

Ren adjusted his glasses, revealing his ebony eyes glinting with both mischievousness and amusement. “I’ll never forget you, my Queen.”

She made another distressed squeak. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how you use that phrase…”

Seeing as there’s no other choice, Makoto sighed as she shambled her way up the stage, where the MC was eagerly waiting for her. 

/

“ _Here she is: everyone’s favorite student council president, Makoto Niijima-san!_ ” 

Makoto approached the microphone, facing the cheering audience before her. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Ren taking one of the vacant seats at the front row. As he sat down, the wavy-haired boy gave her a subtle thumbs-up, that annoying grin still on his face!

Her confidence slightly boosted, Makoto licked her lips and leaned forward towards the mike. A mumble came out as she awkwardly waved to the audience. “Hello…”

“ _Now what would you like to share with us today, Miss President?_ ”

Makoto could only stare awkwardly at the floor, the gears in her brain running frantically in order to produce any possible answers.

“ _…Miss President?_ ” 

Makoto wiped her sweaty palms at the sides of her skirt. “I… really don’t have anything to say.” She mumbled before adding an embarrassed “sorry” at the end.

A few disappointed groans rose out from the audience, hoping to pry something juicy from the uptight student council president. The MC himself looked helpless as well, before he suddenly bounced back with a vengeance.

“ _Here, I’ll give you a question instead. Do you think the Phantom Thieves are really Shujin students?_ ”

_Uh Oh._

Ren looked around as excited whispers began brewing within the audience once the MC dropped his question. He turned and looked back at Makoto, who shared the same expression of shock.

“What?!” Makoto exclaimed, desperately hoping that it didn’t seem too suspicious.

“ _We’re all dying to know what Akechi-kun was going to say about their true identities. Some people theorize that they go to our very school. So, are they from Shujin? What do you think, Miss President?_ ”

 _Damn that Akechi! Even when he’s not here, he’s still throwing us down the rabbit hole!_ Makoto cursed inwardly, lamenting the lack of something to punch imagining that it was Akechi’s face.

“What… do I think?” She grimaced as she struggled to come up with an answer, all eyes expectantly falling on her in anticipation.

Ren frowned as the crowd began to grow restless. Makoto is being backed into a corner. He has to find a way to bail her out as quickly as possible, try to change the subject.

A Mephistophelean grin curled up on his lips. She would probably kill him for doing this, but hopefully it would work. Hopefully.

Suddenly, Ren stood up from his seat, eliciting confused reactions from everyone in the assembly hall. Before Makoto could even wonder what was her boyfriend trying to do, he shouted out the words that turned a childish dream into a nightmarish reality.

“I’ve always loved you, Makoto!”

Those words seem to ring out in slow motion in Makoto’s head, her brain unable to process her surroundings. The color of red went to her cheeks as she helplessly let out a flustered “What?!”

The MC pounced at the chance like a cat with its prey. “ _Now this is drama! A boy caught in the throes of bittersweet youth! A stunning confession of love!_ ”

The audience soon erupted into a cacophony of cheers, giggles and even wolf-whistles. Like a flock of vultures, they were already gobbling it all up for what it’s worth.

Ren could not help but suppress a chuckle. As Makoto let out a whimper, he swore he could see the Niijima death glare in her eyes boring into his own eyes. He always found it amusing whenever she’s flustered like this. He enjoyed working her up into bringing out the girly side behind the normally regal and fiery Queen. He never admitted it to her, but Ren found it cute.

“ _Sooo, Miss President.” The MC slyly asked. “What’s your relation to this guy?_ ”

If her cheeks were already red before, they were nothing compared to the color that they are now.

“R-Relation…?” Makoto stammered.

“ _My, she’s red as a beet! A rare glimpse into the girly side of our stunning Miss President!_ ”

Laughter and even some “aww’s” resonated among the audience. Meanwhile, Makoto wished that she could just hide in a hole and curl herself up into a ball to cover up the embarrassment she’s feeling right now.

Even the MC couldn’t help but take pity on the poor girl, as he soon spoke again. “ _But I’m a gentleman. It hurts my heart to bully such a sweet girl!_ ” 

He turned to the audience. “ _Well, did you all enjoy our blushing beauty? Thank so much, Miss President!_ ”

Groans of disappointment erupted from the audience, absolutely hungry for more.

“Just when it was getting interesting!”

“Well, she didn’t deny anything…”

“Yeah, but she didn’t confirm anything as well…”

/

“I made a fool of myself… The post-festival party has never felt _that_ long before…” Makoto groaned in embarrassment, covering her clearly flushed face with her hands.

It was already dusk, the cultural festival finally coming to a close. The couple were on the school roof, secluding themselves from the attention that they would get following Ren’s rather daring public confession. They sat down against the wall underneath the shelter, hugging their legs against their chests.

“Come on. I’m sure it wasn’t all _that_ bad.” Ren teased, that smug grin still plastered on his face.

“Speak for yourself,” Makoto pouted, her frustration very much present. “You weren’t the one who was standing onstage.”

She sighed as she tried to calm her nerves. “Still, I’m surprised that you were able to say what you did back there.”

Ren shrugged. “Well, I couldn’t just ignore you, could I? When that MC was asking you about the Phantom Thieves, you looked like you were gonna pass out.”

“I was at a complete loss for words.” Makoto conceded, her head hanging low slightly in shame.

Ren’s hand reached out to hold Makoto’s, fingers interlocking with one another. Makoto blushed at the contact, feeling the calluses of Ren’s fingers. He gave her a comforting smile, “It’s okay. The worst is over for now.”

Makoto could not help but smile herself, gently squeezing Ren’s hand. “Thanks, Ren… You know, you’re surprisingly reliable in a pinch.”

“Oh really?” Ren asked, amused.

Makoto nodded before continuing. “Sis always says that if I get married, my husband should be someone dependable like that.”

Upon realizing what she had just blurted out, Makoto started back in shock and placed a hand over her mouth, crimson red dusting her cheeks. “Oh, um… uh… forget what I just said!”

An awkward silence grew as the couple stared at each other blankly. 

A sly grin appeared on Ren’s face. “Do you mind if you say that again?”

An inaudible noise emerged out of Makoto’s throat; her face turning an even deeper shade of red and she quickly buried her face into her knees to muffle the embarrassed noises she was making.

She heard Ren’s gentle voice call out to her. “Makoto, look at me.”

Reluctantly, the brunette turned to look at her boyfriend, only to find his face gazing directly back at her. Her heartbeat quickened at how dangerously close their noses were in brushing against each other. 

Before Makoto could respond, she felt fingers gently caress her chin as he gave her a quick peck on the lips, eliciting a squeak as soon as their lips parted as quickly as they met.

The frizzy-haired boy gave a playful smirk. “You’re really cute when you’re all flustered like that, you know that?”

“Ren, I order you to stop talking.” Queen ordered frostily.

“As if you wish, your majesty.” He playfully grinned, only to feel Makoto grab the lapels of his blazer, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

She’s really cute when she’s like this. And he wouldn’t change her for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short story. This is just the first chapter out of potentially three to four chapters, and I've got my second one in my drafts.


End file.
